


Dirty Talk

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Alistair takes it upon himself to treat Lana while they're stopped for the night.From a prompt sent to me on Tumblr via anon for Kinktober: “Alistair: dirty talking, edging and fingering his love into an explosive orgasm.”





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sixth day of Kinktober, all!  
I don't write a lot of dirty talk, and since degrading talk doesn't fit well into Alistair and Lana's dynamic this is probably more on the gentle side of dirty talk. Still, I hope you all enjoy!

Fingers gripped thick fabric, knuckles turning white as their tent filled with sighs. Lana's arms stayed dutifully at her side, obeying Alistair's command. They had only just made camp, just the two of them on their way to their next destination, far off the road in a small clearing in the forest, and Alistair had almost immediately pointed at the tent and made his intentions clear. Armor had been shed, clothes tossed to the side as she writhed beneath his expert touch.

“_Maker, Alistair_,” Lana breathed heavily. They had been going at it for some time now. Alistair hummed against her breast as he nipped at it, two of his fingers slowly rubbing at the hot inside of her. He released her nipple with a _pop_, straightening his back to lounge at her side.

“You're a _naughty girl_, aren't you?” Alistair breathed the words into her ear, smirking as he did. Lana's back arched as she blushed, her mouth hanging open as he sped his fingers. Her toes curled as his fingers rubbed against her, whimpers leaving her throat. “_Oh_, you like it when I touch you there?”

Lana whimpered, nodding weakly in response. She whined as he began pulling his fingers from her, her head turning to look up at him with begging eyes. 

“Tell me how much you like it,” he instructed, and her heart fluttered at his tone. 

“I love it,” she whimpered, her voice breathy. Alistair slid his fingers further into her, and her eyes fluttered shut.

“You do, don't you? You _love it_ when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you, love? _Just..._ _like... this...?_”

“J - Just like that,” Lana whimpered, nodding as best she could in the moment. Alistair hummed in approval, taking a moment to kiss her temple. She sighed at his gentle touch, her hands twisting at the blanket beneath them as she felt a delicious pressure beginning to build deep inside her. 

“You're getting close, aren't you? The way you're tensing around my fingers, I can tell, almost there...” He said, trailing off as he watched her intently. Her breath got heavy, hips gently rolling in time with his fingers as she felt herself get closer, and closer...

A loud, exasperated sigh left Lana as his fingers left her suddenly. Her eyes shot open, begging up at Alistair as he lay there on his side, shaking his head at her with a truly devious smirk.

“_Please_,” she breathed. The word left her throat raggedly. Her hips tried to chase after his hand that only came down to push them back against the bedroll. 

“I didn't say -”

“_Alistair…_”

“That you could -”

“_Maker, please, let me come!_”

“You're awfully impatient tonight,” Alistair chuckled. Lana gave in as he continued holding her hips down, swallowing as her body slowly came down from that edge. She whimpered again as Alistair brought his fingers to her heat, slowly sliding two of them along the outside. “_Maker_, you're_ so_ _wet…_ Do you know_ why_ you're this wet, Lana?”

“Because of you,” Lana said. She sighed deeply as he sunk his two fingers into her again. She felt more _whole_ with them there, how snuggly they fit in her and stretched her wonderfully.

“That's right,” he nodded with a grin. “Does anything else ever get you this wet?”

“No, never,” she said, shaking her head vigorously. Her eyes had fluttered shut again, her cheeks red as she arched into his touch. He was moving his fingers slowly in her still, carefully building her back up after denying her once already.

“_Maker_, you are _so_ incredibly _sexy_,” Alistair murmured as he watched her. Her cheeks flushed even more, her lips parting as he sped his touch. “I love the sound of you _moaning_… You can't control it, can you? How _loud_ you get…”

Lana shook her head with a whimper. Alistair shifted between her legs, and her back arched towards him with a gasp as he brought his other hand just above her heat, his fingers firmly rolling sporadically on her. She shook under his touch, quickly racing towards that edge once more. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the blanket, her eyes opening to find him watching her intently with an eager grin on his face. 

“Please,” she breathed. Her hips rolled against his fingers, her voice pleading. _Maker_, she was so close. She knew he could feel it. Alistair wasn't much of a sadist, but for_ her_, he would be anything she wanted.

“Do you want to come, love?” Alistair asked softly, as if it were any other request in the world. Lana nodded and whimpered her response. It took everything in her not to burst right then and there, knowing that the minute she began without his permission he would pull back. Her heart raced, anticipation piling up as she stilled her hips despite his ongoing touch. Alistair leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against hers. A begging whimper brushed against his lips, and she could feel him smirk. “I want you to come, Lana. So _loud_ that every person passing by on the King's Road knows how much you_ love_ to be fucked by my fingers. Do that for me.”

Permission given, it didn't take long for Lana to snap. Her body shuddered, and then she_ froze_, before her back arched wildly and the gasps began rolling from her throat. She cried out, profanities mixed with his name on her tongue as she spasmed and flexed around his still thrusting fingers while wave after wave of pleasure had her writhing beneath him. When her body began to slump, Alistair removed his fingers from her heat, and she watched with tired eyes as he cleaned off each digit one by one in his mouth, humming in approval as he went.

“Was that okay?” He asked, sliding onto his side next to her. “I mean, I know you _came_, which is _always_ a pleasure to assist with, but, was it what you had in mind?”

“I don't think you're capable of doing anything wrong,” Lana said with an exhausted laugh. Alistair grinned as he pulled her close to him, gently stroking the tip of her ear just light enough to make her sigh.

“Sooo, that time when I threw you in the river…? Ooor, the time I _misplaced_ your smalls? _What about _-”

“I rescind my statement,” she mumbled against his chest, and Alistair scowled. Lana closed her eyes as Alistair stroked the back of her head, beginning to drift off with his soothing touch, until heat scorched her face as his next words fell from his tongue.

“Sounds like a _dissatisfied_ _customer…_ I'd better make sure you get your money's worth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day six of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments! Feel free to check out my works on here if you enjoyed this and would like to read more DA from me.  
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
